Savior of Love
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kami adalah penyelamat. Berbekal kekuatan magis, kami melindungi mereka. Meski demikian, kami pun harus diselamatkan ... dari persoalan cinta. [AU]


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by K-project © GoRA**

**(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)**

**SasuHina inside**

**AU & IC (or lil' bit OoC, I'm not sure)**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior of Love<strong>

"_Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi matamu."_

_BWOOOSH!_

_Angin berkelebat begitu kencang mengitari tubuh seorang pemuda. Seketika itu, sosok serupa sang pemuda merasuk ke dalam sepasang oniks hitam. Mengubah warna legam nan pekat menjadi merah menyala._

"_A … apa ini? Kenapa dengan diriku?"_

"_Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku."_

_Sang pemuda jatuh berlutut. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Entah bagaimana, ia dapat melihat energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri._

_Sang pemuda mengepalkan tangan. 'Aku terpilih menjadi Savior? Baiklah! Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengasah kekuatanku dan menjadi Savior terkuat!"_

* * *

><p>(Kota Ou, tahun 2050)<p>

Kota Ou merupakan sebuah kota di Jepang dan merupakan pusat aktivitas _dunia belakang_ yang penuh kriminalitas, prostitusi, dan hal asusila lainnya. Setiap penduduk Ou sendiri mayoritas merupakan pendatang atau bahkan bukan penduduk yang menghuni kota tersebut dalam artian hanya sekadar melaksanakan rutinitas atau melaksanakan pekerjaan di sana. Tiap-tiap penduduk yang ada di sana umumnya mengenakan topeng dan pakaian tertutup untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak masalah mengingat apa pun bisa terjadi di kota Ou. Lantas, mengapa kota yang penuh intrik dan seakan menjadi patologi bagi Jepang masih dibiarkan? Sesungguhnya, kota Ou telah memberikan kontribusi besar terhadap negeri sakura tersebut dalam berbagai hal yang membutuhkan jasa _tangan kotor_. Terlebih, semenjak beberapa tahun lalu, kontribusi kota Ou terhadap stabilitas negara secara keseluruhan dan hubungannya dalam konteks bilateral dengan negara lain semakin tinggi. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kemunculan dua orang _Savior_, begitulah sebutannya, yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

_Savior_ merupakan sebutan bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuatan magis yang didapatkan, baik dari latihan maupun anugerah begitu saja. _Savior_ yang ada biasanya berkumpul dan akan membentuk kelompok tersendiri di tiap-tiap wilayah. Ada empat kelompok yang tersebar di kota Ou: kelompok Kage yang menguasai wilayah bagian timur, kelompok Akatsuki yang menguasai wilayah bagian barat, kelompok Jinchuuriki yang menguasai wilayah utara, dan kelompok Joutai yang menguasai wilayah selatan. Kekinian, semenjak kemunculan dua _Savior_ terkuat, dua kubu yang ada memihak pada satu _Savior_ begitu pun dua kubu lainnya. Akhirnya, dua _Savior _tersebut menguasai setengah wilayah kota. Mereka berdua memiliki _codename_ Sora dan Tsuki. Sora merupakan raja Savior yang memimpin kelompok Kage dan Jinchuuriki, menguasai wilayah timur dan utara, sedangkan Tsuki memimpin kelompok Akatsuki dan Joutai serta menguasai wilayah barat dan selatan. Meski keduanya kerapkali melindungi kota lain yang tengah bersitegang atau membuat kericuhan, tak jarang juga keduanya dan kubu mereka masing-masing yang membuat keributan itu sendiri dan membuat polisi (yang memiliki kekuatan magis tidak seberapa kuat) hanya bisa angkat tangan. Biasanya, jika mereka dua tengah bertarung masyarakat akan tampak antusias untuk menonton perkelahian tersebut karena tidak dapat disangkal, pertarungan keduanya begitu luar biasa.

* * *

><p>(Kota Shin, berada di sebelah kota Ou)<p>

Dua orang gadis muda berseragam SMA tampak berbincang-bincang di sebuah jalan di siang hari yang terik. Keduanya larut dalam topik yang dibahas hingga sebuah kilatan cahaya melewati mereka berdua diikuti dengan siluet seseorang … atau mungkin dua orang.

Seseorang dengan _hoodie _putih dengan lambang bulatan penuh berwarna _lavender _di bagian dada, _boots_, dan celana senada; bertopeng putih dengan corak matahari berwarna biru cerah; dan aksesories berupa rantai di sepanjang lengannya melompat ke atas atap sebuah rumah untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari serangan yang datang dari arah belakang. Gerakannya yang gesit namun lembut tampak bagaikan tarian dan membuat kedua gadis yang mendapatinya terkesima dalam diam. Tak berapa lama, sesosok manusia kembali muncul. Sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan serangan berupa sinar hitam yang berwujud seperti kilatan petir. Sosok tersebut mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam dengan motif api, _boots_, dan celana sewarna; bertopeng hitam dengan corak bulan berwarna merah, dan aksesories berupa beludru yang mengitari bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan. Sosok tersebut terlihat memiliki gerakan yang lebih gesit dibanding sosok sebelumnya. Siapa lagi? Keduanya adalah dua _Savior _terkuat saat ini; Sora (yang serba putih) dan Tsuki (yang perawakannya didominasi warna gulita).

_Tap!_

Tsuki mendarat di atas atap dan membuat siluetnya berhadapan dengan sang rival. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dalam sekejap mata, Sora melaju menyerang Tsuki dengan kekuatan berwujud cahaya serupa walju berwarna putih, sedangkan Tsuki mengeluarkan kekuatan petir hitamnya. Mereka saling adu kekuatan sampai keduanya sama-sama terpental dan menghantam dinding rumah penduduk di sana. Bangkit, Sora beranjak dan melompati bangunan yang menjulang diikuti oleh Tsuki yang bangkit sesaat setelahnya.

Kedua gadis yang beruntung dapat menyaksikan pertarungan dua _Savior_ terkuat hanya dapat terpaku. Mata mereka berbinar mengingat kembali reka adegan beberapa waktu lalu. Meski wajah, surai, dan fisik kedua _Savior_ tidak diketahui sama sekali, performa mereka telah berhasil menumbangkan hati kaum hawa dan membuat kagum lelaki.

"Aku beruntung telah dilahirkan, Ino."

"Aku juga, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Masih melanjutkan pertarungan, Sora tampak tersudut. Tsuki telah mengeluarkan penghalang transparan yang membentuk kurva dan menudungi sosok Sora. Membuat ia tidak dapat bergerak. Sebuah layar hologram muncul di depan wajah sang pemilik topeng hitam.<p>

'_Energinya 80%, daya serang 60%, dan pertahanan 90%. Pantas saja hari ini dia lebih pasif, daya serangnya menurun. Kondisinya sedang tidak prima.'_ Tsuki menganalisis. Layar hologram yang berada di wajahnya lenyap.

Merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat bertarung secara total hari ini, _Savior_ bersimbol bulan itu mengenyahkan penghalang dan membiarkan Sora kembali bebas dari kungkungannya. Ya, keduanya selalu bertarung. Mereka bertarung untuk memperebutkan siapa yang terkuat dan dapat menguasai seluruh wilayah Ou secara utuh agar diakui oleh negara sebagai pemimpin nonformal keamanan negara. Meski tampak brutal, pertarungan mereka selalu berlangsung secara sportif. Entah bagaimana, meski bisa, mereka menghindar dari pertarungan sampai saling bunuh. Ada relasi rumit yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Entahlah, rasanya hari tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa kehadiran salah satu di antara mereka untuk bertarung.

Sora menatap heran sang lawan dari balik topengnya. Ia baru saja akan melakukan perlawanan andai saja sosok hologram seseorang tidak muncul di hadapannya.

"Sora, cepat pergi ke perfektur Ouza. Terjadi keributan di sana. Kami tidak bisa menanganinya." Sosok hologram dengan surai berwarna coklat _raven_ terlihat panik.

Sang _Savior_ putih mengangguk. Sosok hologram tersebut menghilang, digantikan beberapa layar hologram kecil yang muncul di depan wajah Sora. Sepertinya layar tersebut adalah pemandu arah menuju lokasi keributan dan layar lainnya merupakan bagian detail dari lokasi—yang dikirimkan oleh Kiba, nama orang yang tadi muncul dalam sosok hologram, pada Sora. Sora menatap sang rival yang juga menatapnya. Tak tunggu lama, ia melompat pergi melewati atap bangunan demi bangunan.

Menjadi pihak yang tersisa di sana, Tsuki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Di bawah sinar mentari ia pun turut melompat ke arah lain. Sekilas, tudung sang pemuda tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sedikit surai berwarna hitam.

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelahnya di kota Akabane yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota Ou, seorang gadis bersurai <em>indigo<em> tengah berjalan di bawah rintik hujan. Payung putih bermotif bunga _lavender_ miliknya menjadi pelindung dari butiran air yang terjatuh dari angkasa. Di bawah cahaya lembayung senja yang memudar dan awan mendung yang berarak, sang gadis menghentikan langkah. Bukan tanpa alasan sang gadis menghentikan laju kakinya. Adalah sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah bersandar dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah payung dan tangan satunya yang dimasukkannya ke saku jaket yang membuat sang gadis berhenti.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sosok yang dipanggil "Sasuke" menoleh. Seulas senyuman, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan seringai, tipis menghiasi wajah sang pemuda.

"Maaf mengajakmu kencan di cuaca seperti ini, Hinata."

Sang gadis bersandangkan nama Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia menelengkan kepala perlahan dan berjalan mendekati sang pemuda. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Keduanya telah menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa tahun silam ketika berada pada SMP yang sama. Sayang, ketika SMA keduanya memilih sekolah yang berlainan. Hinata masuk ke sekolah khusus putri ternama dan Sasuke masuk ke SMA privat elit khusus putra. Kesibukan yang berbeda lantaran sekolah yang berbeda membuat mereka jarang bertemu meskipun berada di kota yang sama. Ada pun komunikasi lewat hologram tidak dapat kerap dilakukan. Oleh karenanya, hari libur ini menjadi hari yang tak mereka sia-siakan.

Tidak ingin menghabiskan momen spesial dengan hanya berdiri di depan sebuah kafe, keduanya beranjak masuk ke dalam. Bercengkerama seraya menyantap sajian yang dikehendaki menjadi pilihan tersendiri.

"Jadi, apa kesibukanmu belakangan ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata meletakkan cangkir tehnya sembari mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sosok yang ditanya berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab singkat. "Kegiatan klub dan sekolah."

Tidak ada lagi bahan obrolan, Sasuke akhirnya bertanya hal yang sama. "Kau sendiri?"

Sang pemilik kelereng _lavender_ tampak panik. Ia mencengkeram gaun berwarna nila yang ia kenakan. "_Eto_, aku hanya sibuk kegiatan klub dan sekolah. Kurang lebih sama seperti Sasuke-_kun_."

Lensa oniks tampak mengintimidasi. Akan tetapi, sesaat kemudian Sasuke memilih menghabiskan panganannya dalam tenang.

Selanjutnya sejoli tersebut memilih menonton bersama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang mengingat hari telah berganti menjadi malam.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke dan Hinata tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan dua kelompok dari kota Akabane yang tengah bersitegang. Terlambat menghindar, kaki kiri Hinata terkena serangan salah sasaran dari salah satu kubu.

"_Ukh_!" Sang gadis jatuh berlutut. Serangan berupa pisau yang diselimuti kekuatan magis berwarna kuning itu telah melukai kaki kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tanggap, sang kekasih menatap tajam pada dua kubu yang masih bertarung. Mengabaikan seruan Hinata yang memintanya untuk tidak terlibat, Sasuke menghampiri kerumunan tersebut dengan sirat amarah. Ditariknya kerah salah satu kubu yang diketahui melancarkan serangan yang mengenai Hinata barusan. Tanpa ampun, sebuah pukulan telah didaratkan Uchiha muda pada bagian depan wajah sang pelaku hingga membuat darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya, bahkan membuat hidung sang pelaku menjadi bengkok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghajar rekanku?!" Protes dari kubu sang pelaku membahana begitu saja.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, ibu jari Sasuke menunjuk Hinata yang masih duduk bersimpuh memegangi kaki kirinya. Beberapa orang tampak mengerti alasan mengapa sang pemuda memberikan pukulan tersebut.

"I … itu salah kalian sendiri karena berada di arena pertarungan kami!" Seorang pemuda bersurai klimis yang tampak gugup mencoba membela kubunya.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Perlahan, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya seiring dengan warna mata yang berubah menjadi merah.

"_Hooo_, jadi aku dan kekasihku yang salah? Kalian melampiaskan kelemahan kalian sebagai _Savior_ pada kami? Sebagai sesama_ Savior_, aku merasa malu pada kalian."

Dua ketua dari tiap kubu masing-masing tampak terpancing emosinya. Mereka melaju ke depan dan mengapit sang Uchiha. "Sialan kau!"

Seperti tersadar, seorang anggota dari salah satu kubu berteriak kaget. "A … aku baru sadar. Ketua! O … orang itu!"

Dua ketua menoleh dari anggota bersurai coklat dengan wajah yang dihias serupa dalang boneka. Mereka lantas sadar, siapa seorang pemuda yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau … Tsuki?"

Seringai Sasuke melebar. Layar hologram muncul di depan netra oniksnya. "Energi rata-rata kalian 30%, daya serang 10%, dan pertahanan 2,5%. Benar-benar payah."

Seolah diingatkan untuk menganalisis kemampuan bertarung sang Uchiha, beberapa layar hologram pun tampak bermunculan di depan mata tiap-tiap anggota kubu.

"Luar biasa! Energi 100%, daya serang 100%, dan pertahanan 100%. Angka yang sempurna!"

"_Hiii_! Dia monster!" Beberapa orang memilih lari tunggang-langgang, sebagian memilih mengagumi angka fantastis yang dimiliki sang _Savior_ oniks, dan sebagiannya memilih memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Spontan, sebuah energi melesat keluar dari tubuh sang Uchiha, energi yang lantas membuat siapa pun yang berada di sana merinding ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang terdengar di sana hanyalah teriakan.

"TOLONG KAMIII!"

* * *

><p><em>Tep ….<em>

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang menyernyit kesakitan. Jauh di lubuk hati, Sasuke menyesal karena ia tidak segera siaga melindungi Hinata dan membiarkan serangan tersebut melukai kekasihnya. Hinata, sepengetahuannya, bukanlah _Savior_. Sang gadis adalah seorang yang begitu lembut dan menghindari konflik. Dunia _Savior_ merupakan dunia keras yang tidak sesuai untuk tipikal persona yang demikian.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Sasuke berlutut di depan Hinata. Dipandangannya iris _lavender_ lekat-lekat.

Pipi sang gadis merona merah. Ia memalingkan wajah sebelum menjawab. "A … aku bisa berjalan. Tidak perlu cemas."

Sang Hyuuga mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi gagal. Tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris mendarat di tanah jika sepasang tangan tidak menjaganya untuk tetap berdiri. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum akhirnya membopong sang gadis yang tentu saja melakukan perlawanan dengan meronta.

"S … Sasuke-_kun,_ lepaskan aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Uchiha muda seolah menulikan pendengaran. Ia hanya berdecih dan membawa sang gadis menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

><p>"Kau pasti senang sekali sampai berseri-seri seperti itu, Hina-<em>chan<em>." Sosok seorang gadis keluar dari bola mata Hinata. Gadis bersurai putih dan bermata serupa. Keluarnya sosok tersebut mengembalikan warna iris Hinata dari _lavender_ menjadi hitam.

Sang gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya sembari mendekap sebuah bantal menggerakkan kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan sosok berbalut _kimono _tersebut. "Iya. Hari ini aku sangat senang, Kaguya. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa kembali merasakan kebaikan Sasuke-_kun_. Sejujurnya, ketika kami sudah jarang bertemu, aku tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir dengan hubungan kami. Aku takut dia berpaling pada gadis lain."

Gadis yang bernama Kaguya, yang siluetnya melayang, mendekati figur sang gadis bersurai _indigo_. Ia tersenyum getir melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menampakkan gundah. Dilihatnya pula perban yang melilit di sepanjang kaki kiri sang gadis.

"Sasuke menyukaimu, Hina-_chan_. Dia tidak akan repot-repot membopongmu yang berat itu jika dia tidak peduli padamu."

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Ucapan Kaguya mengingatkannya pada berat badannya belakangan ini. Dalam hati, Hinata membenarkan frasa sang gadis putih. Sang gadis manis tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah meyakinkanku, Kaguya."

"Itu tugasku sebagai _youkai_ yang meminjamkan kekuatan padamu."

Sang Hyuuga beranjak dari ranjang empuknya. Sosok Kaguya kembali merasuk ke dalam iris sang gadis, mengubah warna hitam menjadi _lavender _pasi. Lantas, kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke itu berganti pakaian. Tak berapa lama, di atap kediaman Hyuuga telah berdiri sosok yang telah tak asing lagi. _Hoodie_ putihnya diterpa angin malam, menunjukkan surai _indigo _yang berkibar di baliknya. Jemari sosok yang kerap dipanggil dengan _codename_ Sora menarik kembali _hoodie_-nya untuk menyembunyikan helaian _indigo_ yang ada. Tak dibiarkannya helaian itu menyembul barang sedikit pun. Setelah merasa penampilannya prima, salah satu _Savior _terkuat itu melompat. Sosoknya tampak kemilau ditimpa sinar rembulan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, atau kali ini dalam wujudnya, disebut Tsuki tengah melompati atap gedung demi gedung. Ia merutuki panggilan yang membuat ia terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Tengah malam ini ia harus berkeliling mengawasi lelang yang diselenggarakan di salah satu gedung di Kobe. Polisi yang patroli masih dirasa kurang memberikan pengamanan. Oleh karenanya, ia diperintah untuk bergegas datang. Sang <em>Savior<em> hitam memijakkan kakinya di atas sebuah tiang di dekat gedung yang menjadi lokasi pelelangan. Sebuah kacamata hologram perlahan melapisi sepasang lensa merah milik sang pemuda. Kacamata tersebut berfungsi untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan dan fungsi _zoom_ yang ada membuat ia dapat melihat seksama pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Tsuki tidak sendiri di sana, ia ditemani dua bawahannya yang setia, Juugo dan Hidan. Berbeda dengan sang _Savior_ terkuat, dua bawahan itu tidak mengenakan topeng atau busana tertutup untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Keduanya hanya mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye dan perak dengan lambang kelompok masing-masing (lambang awan merah untuk jaket perak Hidan dan lambang ular untuk jaket oranye milik Juugo). _Headphone_ dengan setia menyumpal telinga mereka. Melantunkan perintah rahasia atau lagu melaluinya.

"Tsuki-_sama_, tidak ada gelagat mencurigakan sama sekali. Orang-orang yang menyewa kita benar-benar berlebihan, padahal penjagaan dari polisi saja sudah cukup." Hidan menguap. Sepertinya, bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasa sedikit sebal karena tidurnya terganggu.

Sang pemilik topeng hitam bersimbol bulan sabit merah melirik sejenak sebelum kembali melayangkan pandangan ke depan.

"Aku tidak menolerir kesalahan apa pun jika kau sampai mengendurkan pengawasan hanya karena situasi masih terlihat kondusif, Hidan." Sang _Savior_ memberi peringatan dengan nada dingin.

Tsuki lantas melompat pergi dan mendarat di atas sebuah kebun kecil yang ditutupi pohon rindang tak jauh dari gedung pelelangan. Di sana, ia mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Merasa aman, sang pemuda buka mulut.

"Keluarlah, Madara."

Titahnya membuat sesosok laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang dengan pakaian perang berlapis _armor_ berwarna merah keluar dari lensa matanya dan mengubah warna merah di sana menjadi warna hitam.

"Kau menyuruhku keluar untuk menggantikanmu berjaga sementara kau berniat tidur di sini, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke menggeram. "Berisik. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar. Perjalanan dari Akabane ke Kobe bukanlah perjalanan singkat dan mereka menyuruhku untuk memaksimalkan kecepatanku demi mengejar waktu. Gantikan aku sebentar saja."

Belum sempat laki-laki yang dipanggil Madari itu menimpali pernyataan sang pemuda, sebah suara ledakan yang dahsyat terdengar dari gedung lelang. Sasuke tersentak. Secepat kilat, Madara lekas kembali ke dalam mata sang _Savior_. Tsuki berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa mendekati lokasi ledakan. Dilihatnya api tengah menjalar ke seluruh gedung. Sirine dari mobil polisi menggaung di tengah malam dan proses evakuasi dilakukan. Sang pemuda mencoba berlari menembus bara api dan masuk ke dalam gedung untuk memastikan penyebab ledakan. Di dalam sana, di bagian dalam gedung yang masih utuh meski dengan lubang di sana-sini, iris merah Tsuki menangkap dua siluet yang tengah berhadapan. Siluet yang semula tertutup kabut perlahan mulai terlihat jelas bersamaan dengan biasnya kabut yang melingkupi dua sosok tersebut.

Mata sang _Savior _menajam waspada melihat _Savior_ yang ia kenali tengah berdiri di depan seorang sosok yang berbalut jubah kulit berwarna coklat.

'_Sora …? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Siapa sosok satunya?'_

Sosok yang dihadapi Sora memiliki aura yang berbeda dari musuh yang pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Aura yang pekat dan menyesakkan yang bahkan melebihi aura milik Tsuki. Perawakan sosok berjubah coklat itu pun tampak istimewa dengan tingginya yang menjulang. Tinggi Sora hanya sepinggang sang pria!

Menyadari kehadiran Tsuki, sang pria besar menyeringai. Tanduk yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala sang pria mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kelabu pekat.

**BLAR!**

Cahaya tersebut terarah menuju Tsuki. Beruntung, _Savior_ hitam berhasil melompat sehingga serangan tersebut hanya berhasil melubangi dinding gedung, bukan tubuhnya. Sora di lain sisi tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Tsuki. Meski demikian ia merasa lega, setidaknya ia memiliki partner sepadan untuk melumpuhkan musuh kuat ini.

"Tsuki-_sama_!"

Tsuki menoleh ke arah kanan ruangan yang mana Hidan tergeletak bersimbah darah tapi masih memiliki kesadaran dan Juugo yang telah terbujur kaku dengan organ yang berceceran. Sang Savior hitam berlari ke arah bawahannya.

"Ada apa ini? Katakan padaku!" Tsuki bertanya tak sabar.

"_Ugh_, pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah lokasi pelelangan dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hagoromo. Aku tidak tahu motifnya muncul di sini. Tapi yang pasti, dia adalah musuh umat manusia. Kekuatannya mengerikan—_ugh_!" Hidan mencengkeram jaket di bagian dadanya yang berwarna merah terembes darah. Tsuki tak lantas pergi melakukan konfrontasi dengan pria besar tersebut. Ia memapah tubuh Juugo dan Hidan terlebih dahulu untuk dibawanya pergi menjauhi gedung menuju tempat yang lebih aman.

Sora kini tertinggal sendiri melawan sang musuh kuat. Ia tidak mengerti, siapa pria di depannya itu. Ia datang ke gedung ini karena diminta untuk melakukan pengawasan tanpa tahu bahwa Tsuki juga telah diundang untuk misi serupa. Berbeda dengan Tsuki yang mengawasi area luar gedung, Sora berada di dalam ruang pelelangan dan mengikuti prosesi yang ada. Dirinya tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendapati kemunculan tiba-tiba dari sesosok pria besar yang tanpa basa-basi meledakkan gedung seusai memperkenalkan diri.

'_Siapa Hagoromo? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya? Kekuatan yang ia miliki bukan berasal dari kekuatan yang dipinjamkan youkai atau dilatih seorang diri. Kekuatannya berbeda. Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

**Tep!**

Sora menoleh, di sisinya kini berdiri Tsuki yang telah kembali dalam sekelebat durasi. Meski tak ingin ia akui, perasaannya lebih lega ketika Tsuki berada di sisinya. Seperti berada di sisi orang yang berarti untuknya. Sora tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasakan hal tersebut.

Fokus terhadap musuh, kedua _Savior_ terkuat membentuk kuda-kuda bertarung. Tak makan waktu, Hagoromo lantas melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada dua sosok di hadapannya. Sora membuat tameng pelindung untuk dirinya dan Tsuki, sedangkan sang _Savior_ tersebut berlari menerjang Hagoromo dengan sebuah pukulan. Dengan gesit, Hagoromo memutar tangan Tsuki. Membuat pemuda beriris merah meringis. Sora yang terkejut karena pertahanannya dapat ditembus dengan mudah oleh sang pria besar turut berlari menerjang, bermaksud mengecoh Hagoromo sehingga ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tsuki. Sang _Savior_ hitam terlihat ingin melarang Sora untuk mendekat melihat pergerakan Sora yang entah mengapa tidak selincah biasanya. Sayang, ia terlambat. Sora telah berada di sisi Hagoromo dan bersiap melancarkan satu tendangan. Tidak ingin kalah, Hagoromo menahan tendangan Sora dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Dilemparkannya kemudian sosok Sora hingga menghantam dinding ruangan. Kesal, Tsuki melancarkan serangan berupa petir hitam yang ia alirkan ke tubuh Hagoromo. Serangan tersebut tampaknya berhasil. Sosok Hagoromo terdesak ke belakang dan refleks melepaskan tangan Tsuki. Dari arah belakang, sosok Sora yang entah bagaimana telah berhasil bangkit kembali telah bersiap dengan serangan cahaya putih yang berbentuk bola di kedua tangannya. Sang _Savior_ putih pun menghantamkan serangannya ke punggung Hagoromo.

Sosok Hagoromo berhasil dilumpuhkan. Akan tetapi, sebelum keduanya berhasil melancarkan serangan lainnya, sebuah tameng telah melindungi sosok pria bertanduk tersebut.

"Aku belum kalah, _Savior_. Aku bangkit dari keterpurukanku untuk membalaskan dendam pada kalian. Lihat saja, akan kumusnahkan seluruh kekuatan youkai yang ada dan akan kulenyapkan seluruh _Savior_!"

Dengan demikian, sosok Hagoromo perlahan menghilang seiring meredupnya tameng yang melingkupi. Tsuki dan Sora jatuh terduduk. Keduanya mengatur napas masing-masing yang memburu akibat pertarungan tadi. Iris merah Tsuki lantas terarah pada Sora. _Savior_ berpakaian serba putih itu tampak kelelahan. Benarlah, tak lama kemudian, suara tubuh yang menyapa lantai terdengar ketika sang_ Savior_ ambruk. Tsuki hendak menolong, akan tetapi sekelompok _Savior _dari kubu Sora telah berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangan. Mereka terlihat panik melihat kondisi dari salah satu _Savior_ terkuat tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi membawa tubuh sang _Savior _pergi.

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Hinata—Sora—telah kembali pulih meskipun belum secara total. Ia tidak mengabari Sasuke terkait kondisinya karena ia tak ingin Sasuke sampai menaruh curiga kalau-kalau ia adalah seorang <em>Savior<em>. Ditambah, ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Di pagi hari, menyambut Minggu yang cerah, Hinata mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke yang mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Sang gadis tentu saja senang bukan kepalang. Mengabaikan letih dan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh yang masih terasa, ia mengiyakan ajakan sang kekasih dan bergegas berganti pakaian.

* * *

><p>Di sepanjang acara kencan hari ini, Hyuuga muda banyak menemukan keanehan di dalam diri sang pemuda. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu terlihat angkuh dan dingin kali ini terlihat tidak fokus terhadap sekitarnya. Berkali-kali Hinata harus minta maaf mewakilkan sang pemuda yang menabrak pengunjung lain di taman hiburan. <em>Vista<em> Uchiha muda pun seakan dirundung sendu yang tampak jelas meski sang pemuda selalu berkelit jika Hinata menanyakan kondisinya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia ingin melepas kepenatan dengan mengajak Hinata berkencan, tapi justru membuat kekasihnya khawatir dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Sehari pascapertarungan antara ia, Sora, dan Hagoromo, terjadi suatu keanehan. Para _Savior _seolah kehilangan kekuatan mereka. Mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan magis mereka sama sekali! _Youkai_ yang meminjamkan kekuatan kepada _Savior_ tersebut seolah raib ditelan bumi. Mereka semua mengaku bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat kuat. Ajaibnya, mereka tidak mati. Mereka hanya menderita luka berat dan tidak mengingat perihal pertarungan yang terjadi.

Hanya Sasuke atau Tsuki dan mungkin Sora yang kelihatannya masih memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Sasuke yakin, hal tersebut pasti disebabkan oleh kemunculan Hagoromo. Bukankah ancaman Hagoromo adalah akan memusnahkan seluruh kekuatan _Savior_ dan _Savior_ itu sendiri? Memang masuk akal. Savior yang kehilangan kekuatannya hanyalah manusia biasa. Mungkin karena itulah ia tidak membunuh manusia yang kehilangan kekuatan _Savior_-nya. Hal tersebut tidak menghilangkan kemungkinan bahwa Hagoromo akan mengampuni nyawa _Savior_ yang masih dapat memertahankan kekuatan magisnya. Sasuke lantas teringat percakapannya dengan Madara hari itu. Sang _youkai_ menjelaskan bahwa Hagoromo merupakan _youkai_ terkuat di jaman dahulu yang disinyalir telah mati setelah berperang dengan _youkai_ lain. Hagoromo ingin menguasai dunia dan membuat manusia berada dalam iluminasinya, itulah alasan mengapa _youkai_ lain yang menghendaki kedamaian dunia bermaksud untuk membinasakannya. Meleset, sang _youkai_ terkuat rupanya tidak mati. Ia hanya menyembunyikan diri di suatu tempat dan memulihkan diri. Sampai akhirnya, ia kembali untuk membalaskan dendam dan mewujudkan keinginannya. Hagoromo memiliki kekuatan khusus yang dapat memisahkan_ youkai_ dan _Savior_. Hal tersebut menjadi alasan mengapa energi Sasuke dan Sora berkurang secara drastis. Tentu saja jika lawannya adalah _Savior_ kelas bawah, energi mereka akan langsung terkuras habis dan akhirnya _youkai_ yang berada di dalam tubuh mereka keluar tanpa dikehendaki. Masalah diapakan _youkai_ yang telah lepas dari tubuh _Savior_ oleh sang _youkai_ terkuat tidak diketahui Madara secara pasti. Benak Sasuke lantas tertuju pada Sora. Bagaimana kabar rivalnya itu? Sang Uchiha mau tidak mau merasa cemas dengan kondisi _Savior_ serba putih yang kemarin hari tampak begitu kepayahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terhentak. Sosok sang Hyuuga entah sejak kapan telah berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang Sasuke-_kun_ pikirkan? Aku merasa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menikmati kencan kita hari ini." Wajah sang Hyuuga tampak murung.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku hanya—"

"—Apa Sasuke-_kun _sudah bosan menjalani hubungan ini denganku?" Hinata menginterupsi.

Uchiha muda mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal lain."

Hinata mengerutkan alis. "Hal lain?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ada seseorang yang kucemaskan. Dia adalah orang yang bersamaku selama ini. Aku merasa kondisinya tidak terlihat baik."

Sang Hyuuga membelalak dan lantas merundukkan kepala.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mencemaskan siapa? Apa orang itu begitu berharga sampai-sampai Sasuke-_kun_ mengabaikan keberadaanku?"

Menyadari bahwa ia telah salah bicara, Sasuke mencoba mencairkan keadaan. Sayangnya, atmosfer di antara ia dan Hinata telah memburuk.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku sangat senang ketika Sasuke-_kun_ memperhatikanku sewaktu kaki kiriku terluka dan aku begitu antusias menyambut ajakan kencan Sasuke-_kun_. Kupikir, kita sama. Aku selalu menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Rupanya, tidak seperti yang kubayangkan … Aku mau pulang saja. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu yang berharga dengan orang tersebut dan membuatmu harus repot-repot bersama denganku."

Sang pemilik iris _lavender_ beranjak. Sebelum itu, tangan Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Hinata!"

_**BATS!**_

Tangan sang Hyuuga menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. Tidak menyerah, Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata. Meminta sang gadis untuk menatapnya. Namun, pemandangan yang Sasuke tangkap lewat iris hitamnya membuat ia terkejut. Hinata memandanganya dalam linangan air mata. Ekspresi sang gadis sarat akan luka. Ya, ia telah menyakiti hati sang gadis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Mulai saat ini, kita tidak bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih untuk selama ini dan selamat tinggal."

Hinata pun berlari pergi. Sang Uchiha terdiam. Ingin rasanya mengejar, tapi ia tahu ia sendiri harus mendinginkan kepala. Bagaimanapun hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja ia lebih memberikan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Menyesal, Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangan ke dinding lalu membenturkan pelan dahinya di sana.

"Sial!"

* * *

><p>Menyikapi tragedi yang menimpa <em>Savior<em>, seminggu sejak saat itu, Tsuki dan Sora diundang untuk menghadiri pertemuan rahasia lembaga pertahanan negara yang diadakan di kota Ou. Tsuki tampak kesulitan memusatkan pikirannya pada penjelasan pembicara. Benaknya tak pernah dapat luput dari bayangan wajah Hinata yang menangis. Ia telah mencoba meminta maaf, tapi tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun. Ketika mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga, ia justru disuguhi oleh tatapan amarah dari Hiashi yang menyangka (dan memang demikian) bahwa Sasuke telah melukai hati sang buah hati. Ia beruntung karena mengenakan topeng sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan arah pembicaraan dari pertemuan ini. Mengerling, Tsuki memandang sosok Sora yang tengah duduk memandang ke depan. Setidaknya, satu beban pikirannya telah hilang. Sora baik-baik saja.

Ya, Tsuki hanya tidak tahu. Di balik topengnya, Sora tengah berwajah masam. Jejak air mata masih begitu jelas di pipinya.

* * *

><p>Sembari menunggu kemunculan Hagoromo yang tidak dapat diprediksi, Tsuki menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dan melaksanakan tugas. Hal ini membuat ia tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sesungguhnya sang pemuda pemilik bola mata oniks tidak ingin terus-menerus berada dalam suasana tegang seperti ini dengan sang gadis. Namun, ia sadar, prioritasnya saat ini adalah melindungi negara. Jauh di dalam benaknya, Tsuki selalu heran mengapa ia tidak dapat mengenyahkan rasa cemasnya pada Sora? Rasa cemas yang membuat hubungan cintanya kandas. Apakah ini karena ia dan Sora telah saling kenal sedari lama? Apa ini karena ia dan Sora telah melalui banyak pertarungan dan memiliki kehidupan sebagai seorang <em>Savior<em> yang sama? Mengapa ia merasa bahwa sosok Sora sangat familiar? Bukankah di balik sosok Sora hanya ada sosok pemuda yang tidak ia kenal? Apakah Sora adalah seorang pemuda? Tsuki menelengkan kepala kencang-kencang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Ia harus bertambah kuat demi melindungi negara, bahkan dunia dari tujuan Hagoromo yang menghendaki hegemoni.

* * *

><p>Di suatu senja, Sasuke dalam penampakan Tsuki berlari menyingsing lazuardi jingga. Sebuah informasi mengenai kemunculan sosok yang diduga Hagoromo di tengah kota Ou membuat ia harus memacu kecepatan yang luar biasa. Melewati pepohonan, ia lantas merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ikut berlari di sisinya. Sora. Tsuki tersenyum tipis dari balik topeng hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia harus menang. Mereka berdua harus menang!<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah proses evakuasi, pusat kota Ou kini tampak begitu hening. Di antara gedung-gedung yang menjulang, tampak seorang pria bertanduk yang berdiri sendirian menatap langit. Berbeda dengan kemunculan ia sebelumnya. Sang pria kini mengenakan jubah berwarna kelabu. Sosok Hagoromo tampak berbeda, ia kini memegang sebuah tongkat dengan percaya diri. Sirat matanya berkilat tatkala mendapati <em>Savior<em> yang tersisa telah datang kepadanya.

"Akhirnya, yang kunantikan datang juga." Ia terkekeh.

Tsuki dan Sora tanpa basa-basi mengarahkan serangan pada sang _youkai_ terkuat. Layar hologram lantas muncul di depan pandangan sang _Savior_ berbusana serba hitam.

"Apa ini? Energi 1000%, daya serang 999%, dan pertahanan 800%! Angka macam apa ini?!" Tanpa sadar Tsuki merasakan kakinya lemas seketika. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia tidak boleh ketakutan hanya karena melihat begitu senjang kekuatannya dengan Hagoromo. Ia tidak sendiri.

Sora melompat mengitari Hagoromo yang terlihat hendak mengeluarkan serangan. Tongkat yang dipegang sang _youkai_ bersinar dan mengeluarkan bola kelabu yang besar. Bola tersebut lantas melesat ke arah Tsuki. Sang _Savior_ hitam mengeluarkan tameng dan menahan serangan tersebut. Ia lantas berlari menyongsong Hagoromo dengan sebuah petir hitam di tangan kanannya.

**BLARRR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi dan mengepulkan asap yang pekat. Kacamata hologram Tsuki aktif, tetapi ia masih tidak dapat melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Iris merahnya waspada ke segala penjuru. Tak ketinggalan, ia pun mencari sosok Sora. Bunyi tongkat yang beradu dengan sesuatu membuat ia berbalik. Dilihatnya Sora yang saat itu memegang sebuah tombak tengah menyerang Hagoromo. Tsuki tidak tinggal diam, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari balik _hoodie_ hitamnya. Sebelum _Savior_ itu beranjak menuju medan pertarungan, sebuah pesan hologram muncul.

[Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Hagoromo. Saat ia lengah, kau harus menyerangnya. Aku akan menyegelnya.]

Tsuki tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menebak sang pengirim pesan. Ia memandang Sora yang menoleh kepadanya. Sang _Savior _hitam mengangguk mantap dan bergegas menyerang Hagoromo dengan pedang yang telah dialiri petir hitam tersebut. Sebuah serangan dari Tsuki secara telak mengenai punggung Hagoromo dan membuat gerakannya melambat. Sora menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membuka segel gerbang dimensi hampa. Tampaklah kemudian sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam di antara ia dan Hagoromo. Akan tetapi, dengan cerdik Hagoromo menarik tubuh Sora ikut mendekat pada gerbang dimensi hampa.

[Tsuki, cepat serang Hagoromo sekarang! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyegelnya!]

Tsuki menatap kesal pada sang rival yang entah sejak kapan merangkap menjadi partner baginya.

[Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa ikut masuk ke dalam dimensi hampa itu! Jika kau ikut masuk ke sana, apa ada jaminan kau dapat keluar sendirian?]

[Sudah! Lakukan saja, Bodoh!]

Tsuki menatap Sora tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berniat mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Hagoromo? _Savior_ hitam tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Keraguan Tsuki yang terpancar jelas berhasil dibaca oleh Hagoromo. Seketika itu, sang _youkai _melepaskan Sora dan justru melesat ke arah Tsuki dengan cahaya kelabu di ujung tongkatnya yang bersiap menyerang sang _Savior_.

'_Kau yang akan kubunuh terlebih dahulu!'_ Hagoromo berteriak kencang.

Iris merah Tsuki membulat. Tubuhnya seolah kaku untuk sekadar lari dari sana, sedangkan serangan Hagoromo sedikit lagi akan mengenai tubuhnya.

_DUARRR!_

Ledakan beruntun terjadi. Tubuh Tsuki terpelanting ke belakang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia terbatuk-batuk dan memokuskan penglihatannya ke depan. Tidak, ia merasa seseorang telah mendorong tubuhnya dan membuat ia selamat dari serangan Hagoromo.

'_Tidak! Jangan katakan jika yang mendorongku tadi ….'_

Asap yang membumbung tinggi perlahan pudar. Iris merah Tsuki bergetar dan membelalak. Di depannya, sosok Sora berdiri. Tombak yang dipegangnya berbenturan dengan tongkat milik Hagoromo. Naas, Sora tidak menyadari sebelah tangan Hagoromo yang mengarah ke dadanya.

_SRATTT!_

Tangan Hagoromo menembus dada Sora. Darah pun terpancar dari tubuh sang _Savior_. Belum puas, Hagoromo mencengkeram topeng sang _Savior_ dan melemparkan tubuhnya.

"SORA!" Tsuki memekik. Ia berlari menghampiri tubuh Sora yang membentur reruntuhan gedung.

Ekspresi Tsuki berubah dari panik menjadi kosong. Topeng yang dikenakan Sora pecah dan memperlihatkan wajah di baliknya, demikian dengan _hoodie_ Sora yang tersibak dan memunculkan helaian yang tersembunyi. Wajah itu, surai itu … Tsuki berlutut secara spontan.

"Hinata …?"

Di depannya, sosok yang ia anggap rival, yang kerap berseteru dengannya dalam pertarungan, sosok yang juga selalu membantunya kini membuka suatu rahasia besar dan membuat Tsuki terkatung.

"Bohong … selama ini, Sora adalah Hinata? ini tidak nyata, bukan? Sora tidak mungkin Hinata. Tidak …."

Ingatan Tsuki lantas kembali ke masa kali perdana pertemuannya dengan Sora. Ya, saat itu ….

Saat itu Sasuke yang baru menduduki bangku SMP kelas 1 dan baru mendapatkan kekuatan magis dari Madara tengah mencoba mengenakan _hoodie_ dan topeng. Sasuke tidak ingin ibunya histeris mendapati sang anak telah menjadi _Savior _di usia yang begitu dini. Apalagi tempat perkumpulan _Savior_ kuat ada di kota Ou yang dicap buruk sana-sini. Mikoto yang paham sifat ambisius Sasuke tentu tak akan mengizinkan sang putranya pergi ke kota tersebut. Kala itu, Sasuke yang usai berlatih memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Ya, meski dibekali kekuatan Madara yang luar biasa, Sasuke tetap harus berlatih menguasai kekuatan tersebut. Di perjalanan itulah, terbesit niatan untuk menantang _Savior_ yang berpapasan dengannya. Sang Uchiha yang masih bocah sesumbar akan mengalahkan _Savior_ tersebut. Tentu saja Sasuke kalah telak. Ia menderita luka lebam di tangan. Itulah awal mula ia bertemu dengan sosok Sora. Sora yang saat itu telah mengenakan _hoodie_ dan topeng putih muncul di hadapannya dan mengobati luka yang ada. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat. Tak lama, Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata yang sekelas dengannya di kelas 2 SMP. Sasuke yang saat itu terluka akibat dipukuli senior diobati oleh sang gadis di UKS. Jika dipikir, barangkali kesamaan antara Sora dan Hinata itulah yang membuat ia menyatakan suka pada sang Hyuuga tak lama setelahnya. Kemudian, ia pun bertemu kembali dengan Sora. Alih-alih menjalin hubungan baik, keduanya justru menjadi rival. Meski demikian, Sasuke selalu menganggap bahwa Sora adalah seorang gadis meski tebakannya selalu dibalas dengan tawa keras dari para bawahan yang yakin bahwa Sora adalah pemuda tulen. Benar, kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Sosok Sora dan Hinata begitu mirip, bahkan sama. Ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia mendapati pergerakan Sora yang melambat, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa saat itu pula Hinata-nya terluka di bagian kaki. Sasuke percaya bahwa Hinata pun tidak mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Tsuki.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Kenapa aku justru menyakiti Hinata karena Sora ketika secara jelas Hinata dan Sora adalah orang yang sama? Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkanku berkali-kali, Hinata?" Sang Uchiha mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan mendekap sosok yang ia kasihi selama ini. Topeng yang dikenakan sang Uchiha lantas terlepas begitu saja.

_Tes …._

Air mata Sasuke menetes ke atas pipi sang gadis. Perlahan, sesosok gadis muncul dari siluet Hinata. Gadis tersebut membungkuk di depan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu menyegel Hagoromo. Berhentilah menangis dan lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau perbuat."

"Kau?"

"Aku _youkai_ yang meminjamkan kekuatan pada Hinata. Berdirilah, Sasuke. Kalahkan Hagoromo."

Sasuke merunduk. Dibaringkan kembali olehnya tubuh Hinata. Sang pemuda menghapus air matanya sendiri. Iris merahnya kian menyala. Murka telah membuat kekuatan sang pemuda meningkat seimbang dengan sang Hagoromo.

"Akan kukalahkan kau!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan petir hitam yang luar biasa besar berbentuk naga, sedangkan Hagoromo telah bersiap dengan bola besar berwarna kelabu. Serangan ini akan menjadi serangan puncak keduanya. Dalam satu gerakan, keduanya saling hantam serangan. Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan berusaha mendobrak serangan milik Hagoromo.

'_Aku tidak akan kalah! Demi orang-orang, dunia ini, para Savior, dan Hinata!'_

_ZUUUNG!_

_**DUAR! BLARRR!**_

Serangan Sasuke lebih unggul, Hagoromo lantas terlempar ke belakang. Hal tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Kaguya untuk membuka gerbang dimensi. Menuntaskan pertarungan, Sasuke mengeluarkan serangannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"_CHIDORI_!"

Dengan itu, tubuh Hagoromo terdorong ke dalam gerbang dimensi hampa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlutut di hadapan sang Hyuuga yang kondisinya masih kritis. Diusapnya lembut surai demi surai <em>indigo<em>. Madara yang berada di sisi Sasuke memandang Sasuke dan sosok Hinata bergantian. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit.

Iris pekat milik Uchiha muda tak lepas dari paras sang gadis. "Keadaannya tidak juga membaik."

"Madara, apa yang terjadi dengan _youkai_ Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya.

Madara mengarahkan tatapan pada jendela yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. "_Youkai_ milik Hinata adalah kekasih Hagoromo. Sepertinya ia memilih ikut terjebak di dunia hampa bersama dengan Hagoromo."

"Begitu."

Madara menarik napas panjang. Suasana yang ada di antara mereka begitu tidak nyaman.

"Aku punya satu cara untuk memulihkan kondisi Hinata."

Sang pemilik oniks berbalik. "Kau serius, Madara?"

"Ya. Tapi dengan ini, aku akan lenyap. Ini kekuatan terakhir dan hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu dan Hinata." Madara tersenyum. Ia tidak menunggu reaksi sang Uchiha. Sang _youkai_ dengan cepat mengucapkan mantra dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi sang Hyuuga. Mantra yang diucapkan Madara lantas berubah menjadi tinta hitam berbentuk huruf yang tidak Sasuke ketahui yang menjalar dari dahi ke seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Perlahan, sosok Madara kian bias seiring dengan rona wajah Hinata yang kembali normal. Sang _youkai_ tersenyum pada Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Rasanya menyenangkan. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada sang _youkai_. "Ya, aku pun begitu. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Madara."

* * *

><p>Setelah pertarungan habis-habisan, kekuatan <em>Savior<em> hilang dari muka bumi. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan magis yang telah dipergunakan manusia selama ini untuk menjaga kedamaian. Sebagai gantinya, mereka benar-benar harus bertumpu pada usaha sendiri dan kerja sama dengan sesamanya. Keberadaan Tsuki dan Sora beserta identitas mereka pun seolah lenyap tak berbekas. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa keduanya kecuali Tsuki dan Sora sendiri. Kota Ou pun dibubarkan.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah jalan, berselang beberapa minggu sejak kejadian, dua orang gadis muda tengah bercakap-cakap.<p>

"Kau tahu, Ino? Entah mengapa aku merasa hubungan Tsuki dan Sora selama ini seperti hubungan sejoli yang saling mengejar dan menyayangi. Mereka bertengkar, jadi partner, dan menghilang bersamaan. Manis sekali, bukan?"

"_Eh_? Apa itu artinya Sora adalah seorang perempuan?"

"Mungkin saja, atau bisa jadi Tsuki yang seorang perempuan."

"Sayang sekali jika Sora seorang perempuan. Padahal aku menyukainya."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Satu hal yang kupahami, kita semua pasti akan merindukan mereka berdua."

Gadis tersebut saling lempar senyuman. Di belakang sang gadis, sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka warna matamu hitam."

"Warna mataku sebelumnya disebabkan oleh keberadaan Kaguya di dalam diriku. Keluargaku pun demikian. Mereka memiliki _youkai_ di dalam diri mereka masing-masing, meski bukan _youkai_ kuat, yang membuat bola mata mereka berwarna _lavender_. Lucunya, tetanggaku tampak kaget melihat warna bola mata kami yang berubah sekeluarga."

Sosok sang pemuda tertawa. "Aku bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka."

Sang gadis turut tertawa kecil.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku masih tidak percaya kita pernah melalui hari-hari sebagai _Savior_ dan sebagai rival. Aku tidak pernah menduga kau adalah Tsuki."

Tatapan sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke melembut. "Aku pun sama. Aku masih merasa hari-hari itu sebagai mimpi."

Sepasang kekasih itu tersenyum. Tangan keduanya saling genggam dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam balutan percakapan lain yang menyenangkan.

**Never Ending**

* * *

><p>—<em>Thanks for reading!<em>

(Grey Chocolate, 2014)


End file.
